Relationships
by kirinofans 3939
Summary: A romance story of a bad Kirino and oc, with friendships of Kyousuke and oc. New version of A bad guy who doesn't seem bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna, as I promised a new story, relationships, now was published! this is a new version of a bad guy who doesn't seem bad, which is also a romance story of Kirino and OC. but i added a friendship of tsurugi kyousuke.**

**I don't own inazuma eleven. enjoy.**

* * *

**Relationships**

This story started when Tsuki and Tenma was born. They were born as twins, but their parents couldn't afford that much to give them good education. So they have no other choice but to leave the younger Tsuki to Sun Garden, and took Tenma with them to Okinawa.

As Tsuki grown up to 5 years old, Tsuki hate the fact that her parents abandon her, although Tenma always came to visit her. One day, she decided to go to the world out of Sun Garden. Because of this, she had a big argue with Hitomiko-nee.

When she came to the park with her suitcase, she met a siblings playing soccer.

"Hi! I want to join you two. Can I?"

"You want to join? Of course you can!" the elder brother answered with a smile.

The three played until the sky went dark. The siblings needed to go home. Tsuki just showed a sad face.

"You need to go home too. Where's your home? Maybe we can walk you there."

"I don't have a home."

The siblings exchanged a glance.

"Then maybe you can come to our home."

"Thank you! Nee, what's your name?"

"Tsurugi Yuuichi"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke"

"Yuuichi-san, Kyousuke-kun… Ah, I'm Tsuki."

"Tsuki-chan!"

Then they walked home together. Tsuki lived with them for few years, but when she was 9 years old, something happened.

Kyousuke left suddenly and never came back. Tsuki waited him for 1 year. She thought it's long enough for her. She decided to leave on a night during autumn.

That night was a cold night. Tsuki travelled lonely in the street. She stopped in front of a house. A few minutes later, a boy with pink hair who seems a** little older** than Tsuki holding a few cans of **beer**.

"Why are you in front of my house?"

Tsuki wanted to answer, but the atmosphere was too cold, she couldn't speak well.

"well, come in first, you may get a cold."The boy said. They went to the living room on third floor. The boy gave her some hot tea. She felt much better.

"what's your name?"

"Tsuki"

"I'm Kirino. Kirino Ranmaru."

Tsuki slept there for one night.

" I should go now."

After Tsuki left, he asked himself a question, 'where could she go if she need to come here last night?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-san, konnichi wa. here's another chapter for the story relationships. After this chapter, the romance story for tsuki and kirino will begin.**

**Reply to Mizashi Haruka: Thanks for you review. Maybe i really lack some description. so more details will be given when Tsuki meet Tsurugi again in some later chapters.**

**I don't own inazuma eleven.**

* * *

**chapter 2**

* * *

After Tsuki left, she wandered in a park for a while. She saw couples there dating, and children playing with their mother waiting for them. tsuki felt loneliness. _Why my parents won't wait and play with me when I was small? Why did they abandoned me? I have never taste the happiness the other has. _tsuki looked up to the sky. _Until now, tsuki do not have another choice. Going back to Sun Garden is her only choice. _

tsuki had gone back to Sun Garden. there are many new face, but Hitomiko-nee is still there. Tsuki felt guilty for leaving Sun Garden at that time. After all, Hitomiko-nee is very kind, she forgave her. tsuki continued her life there. When she was 11, there a new boy, Kariya Masaki. He was lonely. He didn't seem to have any friends. he always played soccer alone.

"can i play soccer with you?" tsuki asked kariya.

kariya nodded. so through soccer, they knew each other more and they become friends. every time when tsuki need help, kariya will help her. when kariya need tsuki to play pranks on someone, tsuki will also help.

Half a year after tsuki be friends with kariya, someone came here to adapt a girl. This is a fine school day, so that day Tsuki went to school usually.

"Well, we are a noble family, since we have a son, we want a girl."

"then, what criteria you want that girl to have?" hitomiko-nee asked that woman.

"First, we want that girl is good at music, since we, Shindou, are famous in music. Second, she must be a good-looking one. Thir-"

"I'm back!" Tsuki shouted. At this time, tsuki was just back from school. Mrs. Shindou was shocked. Why? Because Tsuki was the one that fulfilled MOST of her requires. Tsuki was good-looking, polite ... Just missed one thing. _Was she good at music?_

Hitomiko-nee saw the expression on Mrs. Shindou's face, she knew Tsuki just fit her." Tsuki, can you play a song for Mrs. Shindou?" Tsuki replied" Of course I can." Tsuki played You Raise Me Up to , if i can say, perfectly! was contented with her performance. So three days later, Tsuki will leave Sun Garden and become a part of the Shindou family.

Although she will miss Kariya, she has to do it. It is for her future.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! so the next chapter will be similar to the chapter of my old story. Kirino Will Appear!**


End file.
